Forum:Yule Gift Exchange
The holiday of Yule was a joyous time indeed. The Pathfinders did a secret gift exchange, and everyone in town traded presents with one another. The following are the different gifts that everyone recieved. Pathfinder Gift Exchange To Alejandra from Rain: A mithril shirt. To Dr. Haiduc from Wavlyn: A music box that can perfectly imitate recorded sounds, as well as cast Dancing Lights To Enrique from Jura: A medallion that can be used to cast Abundant Amunition and Magic Stone each 1/day at caster level 1, and also +2 Slippers of Stealth. To Gorgoroth from Enrique: A horn that can be used to imitate any animal call that the user knows. To Kat from Ruthea: '''A Glowing Glove, a Campfire Bead and a corgi puppy; for Sparkle Pony, a gray Bag of Tricks '''To Rain from Kat: A rubber duck that constantly uses Detect Evil, and quacks with increasing intensity and volume to match the strength of the aura sensed. To Rinzler from Dr. Haiduc: An intelligent animated shard of crystal from the Alchemist's Tower with a sycophantic personality, which can be used as the Unseen Crafter spell. To Ruthea from Alejandra: Wrist bangles that give a +3 bonus to perform checks, a -3 to stealth checks, and add an audible component to a Bardic Performance dance. To Wavlyn from Rinzler: A large potted plant, the leaves of which can be harvested to create Polypurpose Panacea tea; five doses can be kept and refilled if the plant is nearby. To Jura from Gorgoroth: A carved bone statuette that allows the bearer to summon dinosaurs. Gifts Exchanged with Townsfolk and Followers To Alejandra, given by the Reverend Mother: Votives representing her family which can be used to determine their wellbeing, as well as an idol that lets her Turn Undead with her channel. To Dr. Haiduc: Enchanted leeches. These can suck poison from a person, allowing the poison to be harvested, and can be used to summon leeches in combat. To Enrique: To Erevis: A shrinking bathtub which can hold water at any temperature. To Gorgoroth: To Jord: To Jura: Dried horsetails for Zuni (from Martha), Dancer's outfit (from Calmex), Earth Mother enchantment on her druid's vestments (from Golden Fields Druids). To Kat, given by Valconey: A Blink Dog puppy. To Rain: A magical mounted fish that sings carols. To Rinzler, given by Martha: A ring of semi-invisibility and a necklace that allows a third ring to be worn to effect. To Ruthea: To Wavlyn: To Father Wednesday: Combination Beard and Weapon Oil. To Ned from Gorgoroth, Jura, and Kat: Boots of Endure Elements To Valconey from Jura: Wristband of Weather To Martha from Jura: Three uses of Oil of Mending To Noemia from Jura: Stone Fist Bracers To Alyenna from Jura: Minor Bag of Holding To Terminus from Jura: arranged a blind date In addition, Jura gave small mundane gifts to her druids, to Leão, and to Goshan To Ned from Rinzler: a set of glass fishing lures To Martha from Rinzler: a set of glass kitchen knives To Valconey from Rinzler: a glass mancala board To the Rev. Mother from Rinzler: a donation to the church To Calmex from Ruthea: Ten hits of Alchemist's Kindness To Sosostriss from Ruthea: A copy of Seige, a board game To Wutog from Ruthea: A small music box Wishlists Alejandra: Chest, Eyes, Feet, Head, Shield '''and Wrist are free. She is currently getting +2 Strength and Charisma and +1 Insight/+2 Deflection AC from rings and seven seal items. If one wishes to get her a shield, then take note of the fact that her usual grappling style requires both hands to be free, so a buckler would be ideal. Dr. Haiduc '''Enrique : Eyes, Head, Boots '''are free, He currently has little use for one of his rings, which is a ring of jumping (mainly good for a ridiculous athlectics bonus). Anything that would give a bonus to stealth would be appreciated, or something for use in travelling. Gorgoroth '''Jura: Feet, head (not head''band''), hand and wrist slots are free. Eye slot is negotiable (have item that I prefer to use as an eye slot, but can be held in the hand.) Have enhancement bonuses to Con and Wis and a competence bonus to Perception. Kat: Chest, Eyes, Hands, Hat, Headband. '''I already have enhancement bonuses to Charisma, as well as deflection and shield bonuses. Rain '''Rinzler: None of his equipment is particularly good, and most of his slots are open or may as well be; the exceptions are headband (the headband he got from the battle of Willowdale) and neck (he wears a noticable wool scarf constantly when outside the wall). He'd probably appreciate a weird or unusual thing far more then equipment though. Ruthea: Chest, Hands, '''Head and '''Wrist slots are currently empty. I currently have enhancement bonuses to Dex, Charisma, and AC. Of course, I'm always up for useful magical curiosities and items and the like, so feel free to surprise me ♥ Wavlyn Questions/Comments ...because there are no comments on forum pages. What kind of Secret Santa is this? As in, is this the kind where you reveal who gave who what, or the kind where all the gifts are labelled "From Santa" or whatever so that it remains a mystery forever? Just wonderin', is all. Actually, although I'd been assuming this was a Secret Santa, Jura would probably not have intended that when she made the suggestion. Her thoughts were more along the lines of introducing a simple and fair Yule gifts system to the Pathfinders. Does anyone feel strongly about secrecy / no secrecy? Yes, I used to do a similar, single-person gift exchange with my family, and it was never a secret; I think that's how it's usually done within large families, and is probably what Jura suggested. However, I personally think the secret ones are more fun, and Rinzler has absolutely no opinion.